The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle part with a partitioned chamber adapted to house a protected member.
Hollow pipes are frequently used to make various bicycle components, such as bicycle frames. Sometimes such frames are configured to house electrical wiring and mechanical cabling used to operate various bicycle components such as brake and transmission components. An example of such a frame is shown in JP 2000-302074. In some bicycles, mechanical operating cables may be routed along the various bicycle frame and frame-mounted components from brake levers located on the handle bar to front and rear brakes, and from one or more shift control devices located on the handlebar to front and/or rear bicycle transmissions. Likewise, electrical connecting cords may be routed along the various bicycle frame and frame-mounted components from a motor and/or headlight located at the front of the bicycle frame to a battery and/or electrical controller located in the center of the bicycle frame.
In the system shown in JP 2000-302074, cable retainers in the form of recesses for the insertion of wiring, such as the mechanical and electrical cabling noted above, are formed integrally with the frame pipe on the outer peripheral surface of the frame pipe and extend along the full length of the frame pipe. After the wiring is inserted into the recesses, caps are used to close off the recesses to protect the wiring from damage and corrosion. Unfortunately, since the recesses extend along the entire length of the frame pipe, the strength of the frame pipe is reduced. In order to preserve the strength of the frame pipe, it is necessary to increase the cross sectional area of the frame. However, doing so increases the weight of the frame, which is very undesirable in bicycles.